


All It Takes Is A Panda Onesie

by Emzy985



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because he could never pull off that onesie, But Percy can, But he IS jealous, But they refuse to admit it on the pretense of blackmail, Everyone thinks he's adorable, Jealous Leo is actually only slightly implied, Leo's jealous, cute!percy, he just doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzy985/pseuds/Emzy985
Summary: …He'd forgotten about the panda onesie he'd worn to bed.
Kudos: 28





	All It Takes Is A Panda Onesie

Percy woke up to find a group of his closest friends sat on the floor in his cabin, seemingly playing a game to pass the time.

It was Jason who noticed him first, greeting him and causing the others to stop.

Percy was only half awake as he threw the covers off himself, lazily getting out of bed so he could go and join his friends.

He cursed inwardly as laughs bubbled around the room, feeling dread course through him.

…He'd forgotten about the panda onesie he'd worn to bed.

Percy blushed, ducking his head as he took a seat next to Hazel.

They were now sat in a wonky circle, resembling more of an oval than a circle.

Percy wondered how many of his old teachers would already have steam coming out of their ears at such a sight.

"So are we just going to ignore mister panda over there, or...?"

Hazel giggled as Frank turned to look at Leo confused, only to blush and look away when he realised he wasn't referring to him and his shifter abilities.

They all turned to stare at Percy, looking at the way the hood continued to drop down, hiding Percy's eyes from view.

Percy huffed, pulling his hood up slightly to rest it on the top of his head, revealing how the overlarge onesie covered his hands, giving him sweater paws.

The onesie was baggy, a clear sign that it was too big but Percy didn't seem to care.

Piper mentally awed at the sight, refusing to give Leo any blackmail material.

If they were being honest, Percy looked adorable.

Due to the embarrassment, he'd tried to make himself smaller, only causing the onesie to look even bigger.

He was practically swimming in the material, bringing a fist up to rub the sleep out of his eye as he yawned, struggling to keep a straight face.

The boy looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes adding to the baby panda vibes the others were currently getting.

"What? Jealous Valdez?"

As he said it, another yawn racked his body, making it sound more like 'What? Melons Tandem?'

Percy blinked confused, unsure of how his yawn managed to butcher his speech so much.

Percy went to repeat himself before he yawned again, giving up and letting his head drop against Hazel's shoulder.

It didn't take long before sleep took over, quiet snores filling the air as he drifted off.

Hazel smiled, ignoring the small puddle of drool forming on her shoulder, just happy her friend was finally getting the sleep he deserved.


End file.
